Will You Marry Me?
by BethanyJade-x
Summary: Draco met a girl in 6th year and now he just might meet her again. ONE-SHOT SMUT RATED M. hope you like it. :D and review please.
1. Chapter 1

**HIYA. THIS IS A ONE-SHOT THAT I DID WHEN MY INTERNET WASN'T WORKING. YEAH, MY INTERNET WASN'T WORKING THAT'S WHY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES BUT NOW I'M ON MY NANS SO... ITS ALL GOOD. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

* * *

"Draco, come on. Your 20 and it's Saturday and you want to stay in and watch telly. Get a life. Ever since us lot started using these TV things, you've become addicted."

Blaise Zabini stood in the middle of Draco Malfoy's living room waving his arms around at Draco, who was lounging on his dark, emerald leather sofa.

"And ever since we left Hogwarts, all you have done every Saturday night is go clubbing. Are you not sick of it?" Draco asked, not even peeling his eyes away from the screen.

"Nope," Blaise Zabini said, smiling gleefully. "Not when I bring home a really fit blonde every Saturday."

"Oh my god! When did I decide that being mates with you was a good idea?" Draco moaned, putting his hands on his head and faking a headache.

"Since I got you in with the fittest girl at Hogwarts in 6th year. Now come on, I said I'd meet Theo at 9 and its half 8."

Draco sighed and heaved himself up off the couch. He stood still for a moment before walking into the bedroom.

"What should I wear?" he shouted into the living room. He heard a loud sigh and seconds later, Zabini was charging through his door like an angry Spanish Bull.

"Does it matter? Hurry!"

Draco gave Zabini an evil glare before throwing on a striped green and white shirt and some dark blue jeans. He messed up his hair with gel and slipped on his shoes."

"Okay, I'm ready," he called. Grabbing his car keys and wallet from the side, he hurried out of the apartment after Zabini who was already waiting in his car.

"How did you get in?" Draco asked puzzled.

"Oh I don't know, maybe I'm a wizard or something," Zabini answered sarcastically. "Now DRIVE!"

Five minutes later, they arrived at Calypso; the new Wizard club in town.

"Hey Theo," Draco shouted, to a tall, tanned man waiting outside the club.

"Finally," Theo said. "What took you so long?"

"Draco had to prepare his _pretty face_," Zabini mocked, in a girly tone.

Draco shot Zabini another evil glare before walking into the dark green light.

"Blaisey Baby," someone shouted from the left. Blaise turned to see a short, thin blonde haired girl, coming from the bar where her friends were sat. She wore a small pink tank top and a black mini-skirt with bright pink stiletto's.

"Oh, hi Millicent," Blaise droned.

"You wanna dance, sexy," she said, flickering her eyelashes.

"Soz babe," Blaise drawled sexily. "I'm with the lads tonight. Maybe another time."

"DRACO!" she screamed, charging into him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hi. Not seen you in a while, gorgeous."

She smiled at him and winked and Draco glanced up to see Blaise give him a what-the-fuck-is-she-doing look.

"I know. Not been out. Anyway, bye."

And with that the three men walked away from the now pouting blonde and went and sat in a corner on some dark green silk sofas.

"What a fucking slag!" Zabini laughed.

"I know. I was like what-the-fuck?" Draco said.

They ordered drinks and sat down.

3 hours later, Draco was laughing hysterically, at a joke Theo had told 10 minutes ago, due to the enormous amount of alcohol that he had consumed. Theo was dancing with a pretty brunette on the dance floor and Blaise had disappeared 20 minutes ago with one of Millicent's friends. Draco glanced around at all the people around him.

'_Zabini was right_," he thought. '_There are some really fit girls in here_'.

Just at that moment a brunette walked over to him and sat down next to him. She had waist-length brown hair that fell down her back in ringlets and she wore a small cream and brown dress with leopard skin heels. Her make-up wasn't heavy like Millicent's was but it was still there and she had a nice small smile planted on her lips.

"Hi Draco," she said, leaning in to him so he could hear her over the loud music.

She smelled strongly of strawberries and chocolate and by instinct Draco put his arm around her.

"You okay, gorgeous?" he said, sending a sexy smirk her way.

"Wow, that's improved. Before when you used to do it, I used to hate it. But now I sort of think it's sexy."

"What do you mean, darling," Draco asked, curiously.

"You actually have no idea who I am, do you?" she asked amused.

"No, I don't think so," he said warily, now really confused.

"Okay, then let me introduce myself. I am, your former enemy's best friend, Hermione Granger," she smiled, waiting for his reaction.

"Oh my god," Draco laughed. "You look so much different. Much sexier than in school. Still fittest in the school though."

He leaned in to kiss her but she turned her face, so he kissed her cheek instead.

"What's the matter, Granger? Bad habits, die hard. You were much keener than that, that time in 6th year."

She gave a small laugh and a small pink tinge crept onto her cheek.

"You remember that then?" she smiled.

"Hell yeah," Draco laughed. "Best sex I've had in years. All thanks to Zabini."

"I know. I was angry at him after that. Your face was still funny though when you found out that me and Blaise had been friends since 1st year. It was hilarious!"

"Well, how did I know that you were crying in the toilets because of him when that troll came. Everyone thought that it was because of Harry and Ron. How did he actually make you cry?"

"Well, we came to school and I sat with him on the train and then during the middle of the year, he started saying that it wasn't right for a Gryffindor and Slytherin to be friends so we stopped being friends and I cried and we only started being friends again after I was petrified in 2nd year because he said that he didn't know what he would have done if he would have lost me and the last thing we said was a bad word," she smiled and took a large breath after her long speech.

"Oh right," Draco said, staring at her. She had indeed gone a lot prettier. She had tamed her hair; her front teeth weren't big anymore and she had a gorgeous, dazzling smile; her skin had tanned since her years at Hogwarts; and her sense in fashion had gone a lot better.

"Should we get out of here and go for a coffee or something? This music is giving me a headache," Hermione asked.

"Yeah, okay," Draco agreed. "Let me just go tell Blaise were I'm going."

"No problem," Hermione said and walked over to the cloakroom.

Draco made his way over to the toilets where he saw Blaise last. When he entered he heard loud moans coming from one of the doors and the door wasn't locked proper so it was banging continuously.

"Blaise!" Draco shouted.

The door swung open to reveal a smiling Blaise and a pretty ginger who was covering herself with her dress that had previously been discarded on the floor. She was blushing furiously and Draco was stunned. Blaise only did blondes. What was the special occasion?

"Hey, just letting you know, I'm taking off. You will never guess who I bumped into to. Hermione Granger!"

"I know," Blaise said. "We were just reminiscing on old times and she told me that Hermione had said she was going talking to you," he continued, pointing at the red-haired girl.

"Oh my god! It's Ginny Weasley. What happened to Potter?" Draco asked, stunned. "I mean, I know you shagged Blaise a few times in school but always thought you'd stay with Pothead."

"Don't know," she answered. "Last time I heard he was shagging Luna Lovegood."

They both looked at her strangely and she hurried, "Oh no, don't worry she got counselling."

"No not that. He is one lucky bastard. She gave one awesome suck," Draco laughed.

"Oh," Ginny said. "Anyway, not to be nasty Draco, but can you leave. We're kind of in the middle of something."

"Oh yeah," Draco said. "Well, see you later." And he left the toilet grinning to himself.

He found Hermione waiting at the door, a brown faux fur cropped coat wrapped around her shoulders.

"Hi. Ready to go?" Hermione asked, linking Draco and looking up at him.

"Yeah." They walked through the large double doors.

"Were are we going then?" Draco asked, once they were out in the dark street, outside the club.

"I know a great place down the road if you want to go there?" Hermione answered.

"Ok," Draco smiled and they strolled down the street. "So what are you up to these days?"

"Oh, I own my own company," she said, looking down at the floor.

"Oh, what do you deal with then?" he asked, quite interested.

"I own a line of hotels and fashion boutiques." She smiled at his shocked expression. "What about you? You've changed a lot. Not like the mean, evil Draco of Hogwarts."

"Oh, I work in the Department of Mysteries and I wasn't that evil. Just showing what I was made of."

"Whatever," she laughed. "And I thought you would be something like the Minister of Magic. Have you always wanted to be working in the Department of Mysteries?"

"No but I don't need to work because of inheritance and stuff," he looked down at the floor but brought his gaze back up when he realised that his father had died for the better. "I just might as well do something I like doing. Anyway what's with the sudden interest in my life?"

"Just we never spoke in Hogwarts. It was always name-calling," she said, then realising his expression she added, "and shagging."

They both laughed.

"Well, okay. I want to know more about you then," he protested. They were now outside a little café.

"This is the place," Hermione said and opening the door, she led the way inside.

Inside it was quite large. On one end of the room there was a large counter with lots of stools running from one side of the café to the other. Then there were red and black tables scattered around the room and in the far corner was some large black leather sofas with fluffy red cushions and a large black bookcase. Hermione walked over to the counter.

"Can I take your order?" a woman behind the counter said.

"Yes, what do you want Draco?" Hermione asked, looking at Draco to see him still stood near the door.

"You can come in you know," she said, laughing.

"I'll have a latte," he answered, making his way to Hermione.

"Can I have a hot chocolate and a latte please," she asked, turning back to the counter.

"I'll bring it over," the woman said. Hermione walked over to the black sofas and dropped down, kicking off her heels and putting her feet up on the pouf.

"Make yourself comfy, why don't you," Draco laughed, sitting down next to Hermione.

She giggled flirtatiously. "I come here quite a lot. It's good because I get hectic all day with work and my parents and then around 10pm I always come here, put my feet up and read. It's so relaxing."

"One hot chocolate and one latte," the woman said, coming over with two large red mugs.

"Thanks," Hermione said. "How much?"

"1 Sickle. 3 Knuts," she answered. Hermione gave her the money, took a sip of her drink and looked at Draco who was staring, mouth-open.

"I did not know this was a wizard café," he said.

"It's both Muggle and Wizard so we have to keep low key when we come. Not much magic."

"Anyway, about this company of yours. What is it called?"

"My fashion boutiques are called Lime and me and my cousin both own half of 'AHG Hotels'."

"I stayed in AHG hotel once in Miami," Draco laughed.

She laughed along and sipped her drink. Draco did the same.

"So you been seeing anyone lately?" Draco asked shyly, looking down at his drink and running his finger around the rim of his cup.

"Ooo, the dreaded question," Hermione laughed. "Well, ever since Hogwarts, I haven't really been seeing anybody in, like, something serious but I was seeing Ron for a while and Justin Finch-Flecthley and even Adrian Pucey. What about you?"

"Hermione, you can do so much better than Adrian Pucey," he laughed. "Anyway, I've been with Pansy until my mother died and then I was free. You see Pansy and me had an arranged marriage, up from when I was like 3 so my mother insisted but now that she isn't here, she can't tell me what to do. I think Pansy is now with Marcus Flint but I'm not sure. Anyway, I've been with Pansy, Millicent, Hannah Abbott, a girl called Samantha and that's it," he smiled.

"So not many then," Hermione smiled.

Soon they had finished their drinks and Hermione stood and put her shoes back on.

"You brought your car?" she asked.

"No I left Blaise with the keys," he said, also getting up from his chair. He looked at Hermione, who was now putting her coat on, and smiled to himself. He had really liked her in Hogwarts but what with the Pansy thing, nothing could ever happen.

"Do you think anything will ever happen between us?" Draco said, more out loud that he would have liked.

Hermione turned slowly and looked at Draco. He had developed a small pink spot of both his cheeks and he had a small shy smile. She smiled to herself and fixed her coat.

"Do you want anything to happen between us?" she asked, walking right up to Draco and placing her hands on his chest. He looked down at her small petite hands and back up to her large honey-coloured eyes.

"Yes," he replied truthfully.

He saw another small smile creep onto her face and she leaned forward a little. He took this as a message and leaned forward to kiss her. All the alcohol from earlier had drained from his body and his heart was beating so loud, he was surprised she couldn't hear it. Then, at the last second she moved away and walked towards the door. She opened the door. She turned round to see Draco looking at her, his eyes not sparkling and lonely.

"You going to walk me home then?" she asked, smiling to herself. His eyes immediately brightened again and he grabbed his coat and hurried towards her. They once again walked out into the cold street and began to walk. Their hands were swinging at their sides and Hermione caught hold of Draco's hand. He froze for a second and looked down at her.

"Come on," Hermione said, pulling on his hand to get him to walk again. He smiled and carried on walking.

'_What is wrong with me? I've held hands with a girl before. Hell, I've held hands with Hermione before. We were shagging at the time and it wasn't exactly holding more like brushing hands but still happened_.'

"So where do you live?" Draco asked nervously.

"Just around the corner," Hermione said, and sure enough they walked round the corner and came to a small black gate. Walking through the gate, they walked up a path and round another corner. Draco gasped. He was stood on a rather large driveway with at least 6 cars parked up around a large white stone house. It had large double doors with steps leading up to them and at least 40 windows were staring at him.

"You live here?" Draco said, amazed.

"Yes with my cousin, Alicia. She owns the hotels with me and we're really close."

They walked up the large stone steps and to the doors and turned to face each other.

"So good…" Draco started but was interrupted by Hermione who had smashed her lips onto his in a frenzied kiss and swung her arms round his neck. It took him a moment to realise what was happening but then he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer. He felt her tongue run over his bottom lip and he opened his mouth slightly and felt her tongue slide into his mouth and dance with his own tongue. After a few minutes they both lacked air and broke apart.

"You coming in?" Hermione asked shamelessly and Draco nodded eagerly. She fiddled to find the keys and Draco wrapped his arms around her waist again from behind and kissed her neck.

"Draco," she giggled. "I'm trying to find the key."

Soon she managed to open the door and they both fell inside. Hermione steadied herself and then went on with locking the door in which Draco took this time to look around. He was in a large hall, 2 stories high. In the middle of the room was a large silver and blue statue and then there were 2 archways. Both of them contained a staircase. Hermione had now locked the door and she took Draco's hand and led him through the left archway. They walked upstairs and were now in a long corridor. Hurrying down the corridor, Hermione stopped abruptly at a door and swung it open, dragging Draco in with her. She rushed in and Draco turned to close the door behind them. When he turned back around Hermione had unzipped her dress and was currently shimmying out of it. She smiled and walked backwards to the bed. Draco walked towards her and pushed her back onto the bed. She giggled but was interrupted by Draco's lips on hers once more. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and both of them were fighting for dominance. Draco moved his hands down over her hips and down one of her legs. He felt Hermione shiver and smiled into the kiss. Soon they were both nearly out of breath and Draco pulled away and started to kiss down Hermione's neck, biting and sucking as he went.

"What about your cousin?" he mumbled between kisses.

"What about her?" Hermione gasped.

"Will she not come?" Draco asked, pulling upwards and looking intently at Hermione.

"No, she's on the other side of the house," Hermione answered, before pulling Draco back into a fiery kiss. She had by this time, successfully removed Draco's shirt and his jeans were open. She moved her legs up and pushed the jeans down his legs with her feet. Then she did the same with his boxers. Draco pulled back and smirked.

"Since when was it alright for you to have more clothes on than me?" he said and undid her bra swiftly with his slender fingers. It was quickly discarded on the floor and he once again started to kiss Hermione's neck, then her chest and down her stomach. He dipped his tongue into her belly button and kissed just above the waistband of her thongs. He looked up at Hermione who was staring at him expectantly and with a swift movement, her thongs joined her bra on the floor. He settled his head in between her legs and licked her clit. She shuddered slightly and then he started licking and sucking every part of her he could find. A few minutes later, he plunged a finger into her, and then two, and then three. She was writhing beneath him and then he stopped. She looked down at him and noticing the look he gave her she flipped them both over so she was straddling him.

"Payback time," she said before placing kisses down his chest. She could feel his member pushing into her stomach.

"_Fuck me. He's hard_,' she thought, than laughed at her use of words.

"What you laughing at?" he asked offended.

"Nothing. Just my thoughts," Hermione laughed and before Draco could say another word, she took his whole member into her mouth. He grunted loudly and she began to move her head up and down. Draco moved his hand down to her hair and clutched her long brunette curls. He just rested his hand there.

"Fuck," Draco managed, moaning continuously.

Hermione smiled to herself and took him out of her mouth. Draco went to protest but she lowered herself onto him until he was filling her completely. They moaned in unison. Hermione began moving up and down at an agonizing slow pace and Draco couldn't wait any longer. He flipped them both around and drilled into her again and again. Many moans and groans and grunts later, Draco collapsed onto Hermione and rolled off her.

"Holy fucking Jesus Christ," Hermione gasped, turning on her side to face Draco.

Draco pondered his response before replying, "Yeah. Still best sex ever."

She slapped him playfully and they stared into each others eyes. Draco lifted his hand and began to play with her hair. She sighed in contentment and closed her eyes.

"Hermione," Draco asked.

"Yeah?" Hermione replied sleepily.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

**OOOO CLIFFHANGER. I CAN BE QUITE EVIL. WELL THAT'S IT. MIGHT DO A SEQUEL IF I GET A LOT OF GOOD FEEDBACK.**

**REVIEW PLEASE. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO. MAKE BETHANY HAPPY . :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: J K ROWLING OWNS THE CHARACTERS UNLESS YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF THEM AND THATS PROBABLY MY IMAGINATION RUNNING WILD, K? ;)**

**HEY GUYS. WASN'T GOING TO DO A SEQUEL TO THIS BUT SOMETIMES YOU GOTTA DO WHAT YOU GOTTA DO.**

**THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED: _SakuraPetals14, jessirose85, MrsEdwardCullen13, Tamikolee, XO Lovely Lady 08, Sophia Q, Jika, AdrianaMalfoy17, cookymonster6, ShadX - Shadow Elf, El' Caliente, HarryPotterFanFreak123 & Naruto no baka._**

**ALSO, THANKS _thenotsoawesomeone_ FOR READING LESSONS. WHICH IS ANOTHER STORY I'M TRYING MY BEST TO WRITE. INSPIRATION IS HARD COMING BUT PLEASE READ AND I PROMISE I WILL REVIEW SOON.**

**SO ENJOY THIS NEXT PART AND I'LL PROBABLY MAKE IT INTO A REALLY GOOD STORY EVEN THOUGHT IT WAS ONLY MEANT TO BE A ONE SHOT.**

**AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. :)**

**

* * *

**

"Will you marry me?"

Hermione's eyes shot open. She looked down at herself and pushed Draco's hands away. Pulling back the sheets hurriedly she swung herself legs first from the bed and dragged her robe from the bedpost.

"Get out, Draco," she whispered seething.

"What the hell, Hermione. What the fuck are you going on about. We just had sex and now your just throwing me out!"

Hermione looked up for a brief minute. Draco was staring at her, his cheeks slightly tinged pink. His short blonde hair stuck up at odd angles matching his angry posture of his eyebrows. Hermione blew in and out through her nose before turning and opening the door. She turned around.

"If you aren't gone in an hour, I will not be responsible for my actions, Draco. Just get out!" And with that she gave him one last look before swinging the door closed.

Draco flopped back onto the bed and stared at the green canopy, hanging neatly off the four posts. And then he gave a long, hard sigh and followed Hermione's footsteps, dragging his clothes on and making his way out of the room but instead of going into the heart of the house, he left through the front door.

* * *

**LOL, I WONDER IF YOU CAN WIN AN AWARD FOR THE SHORTEST CHAPTER.**

**SORRYY, I'M NOT BEING HATEFUL OR A BAD WRITER. I JUST WANTED TO KEEP YOU ON EDGE.**

**AND DON'T WORRY THE STORY DOESN'T END THERE**

**REVIEW TELLING ME HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT HERMIONES DECISION.**

**;D**


End file.
